The End
by Tuatuara
Summary: The Flock has finally saced the world from the Whitecoats and Itex. They now live in peace, only to find it disturbed by Extra-Terrestrial creatures who like always plan to take over the world. Elements of Megaman: StarForce crossover Is EXTREMELY Sci-F


Hey people, I hope you like this story...

Just a side note, but almost all of this story will take place in flashback. I've separated flashback from present-day (from their point of view) with lines and headings, so it shouldn't be too hard to understand. Also, this story is from Fang's PoV, so don't be confused since it's not from Max's PoV.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maximum Ride, Megaman: StarForce, or anything else I may have used in this story... unfortunately.

* * *

**The End**

Well, my story starts about 8 years before this, but that's a bit too far, so I'll fill you in about the rest.

This story starts about 4 years after Max beat Omega in mortal combat, after Max, Nudge, and Angel demolished the School in Europe, while we, that is to say, me, Iggy, and Gasman were getting the crap beaten out of us in California. 4 years after Max found her mom. 4 years after our escapade in Antarctica.

We live- well, we _lived_ in a huge mansion–everything was peaceful until _they_ came, crashing in on a huge meteor, destroying everything, from Whitecoats to their experiments: Us.

Right now, I'm about to get execcuted... yeah, funny how thing's turn out eh? I can't get away, that broke every bone in my wings, so I won't be flying anywhere for a while, and they've temporarily paralyzed my arms and legs

You know, it's true, your life really does flash before your eyes before you die. Right now I'm seeing my childhood, trapped in a dog crate, two nanoseconds later for you, I'm busting out of the School again, aged 10. But now, coming closer to the present, things slow down. I guess I should take advantage, look through all these memories, try to see what went wrong. Maybe, if I survive this, I'll be able to help the Flock,... and the rest of the universe...

* * *

Six months earlier (pre-death flashback)

"Nudge! Iggy! Gazzy! Angel! Fa-"

"Looking for someone?"

Max flew into the air... and I really mean it, she _flew_ into the air. I know the feeling, seeing as though we were on the run for almost 4 years, from that damned School, and those damned Whitecoats and that damned Director, starting when me, Max and Iggy were ten. Until we finally started fighting back, starting with Angel's kidnapping. Then, a year later, we won, with the help of my blog of course, no matter how much Max denies it. It's been 7 and a half years since we all ran away.

Man, did I love scaring her like that... it helped degrade the downside-

"FAAAAAANNNGGGG!!"

That downside.

"What," I asked, mellow as ever. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You sly devil you," she said, voice becoming menacing. "I'll get you for this... someday."

"What, like those other 297 times you've said that?" Here it comes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she rambled. "Oh, you mean about the time you spread rumors about us sleeping together?"

Crap, she had me there.

"I told you 13.8 times, I never said that."

"You didn't need too."

Oh, shit, she didn't mean-

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I countered, my voice nanometers away from cracking.

"Oh, I mean your all-knowing blog that you've somehow managed to maintain all these years.

Shit, she'd found me out. Damn, I knew buying one of Iggy and Gazzy's remote detenators was a good idea. I still can't believe that they'd made a successful business selling firecrackers. Max didn't know, but they also made bombs for special occasions, such as the hit product: "We're Missing You" firecracker, and the infamous "Remote Reversal." Despite their success, they still hadn't managed to use up their spare stock from our 8-year escapade involving the School, and company. The excess they had was _huge_, and not to mention deadly. Those things ripped people's hea–wait a minute, why was I talking about that, and not the story... eh, whatever, back to the story.

My blog was still in existence, thanks to my extensive contacts because of it. Max hated my "All Knowing Blog" like the Flyboys. And trust me, she hated them a lot. What I just don't get is why she hates it so much...

Damn, you guys keep getting me off topic. Anyway, continuing on.

"I have no, I repeat, no idea what you're talking about. That blog went out of commision almost three years ago, after we found out that Itex was learning our whereabout through the blog itself," I told her, as admonishingly as I could at this point (which wasn't much, I can assure you).

"Yeah, right. And then AFTER we got rid of Itex, you set it back up again, using that crazy backdoor thing, which I STILL have no idea where you got, to "inform" every one of your blog-members that it was up and running."

Crap, this was taking a turn for the worst. I was losing control over this conversation more and more every second.

"Well, I-" I was about to say.

Then we heard the crash.

* * *

Okay, Review please, because I like reading your reviews... regardless of who you are.

I know it's short, but I don't have much time to write these stories, and I get writer's block, which contributes.

I hope to get the next chapter out soon, but don't expect it to be all that soon. And I promise to make it longer.

Until then, Check out my Naruto Fanfiction, _Heist_, which I have neglected to update in while.


End file.
